I Choose You
by TheLostFoodie
Summary: This short piece is my response to a question posed to me: "You walk into a bar, where you find Bo, Lauren, Evony and Tamsin. Your choice. What do you do?" Four one-shots follow to answer this question on how I would react. Told from an OC/Fae point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm currently working on the sequel to Road Trip, but here's a little something to enjoy until that's finished. This short piece is my response to a question posed to me: "You walk into a bar, where you find Bo, Lauren, Evony and Tamsin. Your choice. What do you do?" Four one-shots follow to answer this question. Told from an OC/Fae point of view._**

**Entitled ****_"I Choose You"_**

I have anticipated this day for centuries. Nothing can stop me from fulfilling my destiny. For countless years I have dreamt of the possibilities that tonight will hold, but the biggest variable lies solely on who I set my eyes upon. It is really that simple. Tonight, I choose my mate: the one that will bind to me, carry my children, and live by my side for my remaining days as I walk within the fae realm.

I brush through my long hair as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I momentarily reconsider applying more makeup but decide to keep it light. I'm not going there to be noticed. I will be the one scanning the available options so darkening my eyes won't make any difference on the outcome tonight. I place the brush on the counter before standing, admiring my chosen outfit for this special occasion: a simple black dress with a low tear drop-shaped dip in the front to show off a hint of cleavage and a webbed mesh design on the back. It rides half way up my thigh, and the five inch heels I slid on earlier gave my legs a bit more appeal. The dress perfectly hugged the curve of my hips and breasts, edging my sex appeal that much higher. I admire the necklace that rests perfectly on my chest. At the end of the silver chain rests an infinity symbol, weaved from microscopic threads of a very old metal: a small symbol of my talents. Upon the naked eye, it appears as a solid thick charm but with close inspection, one could see this was no ordinary charm, and only one type of fae creature could create such a beautiful piece. Smoothing my hands over the dress once, I smile at the realization that my moment has come.

I grab the ancient cloth in front of me and re-read the message delivered to me that morning. _Your predestined location: The Dal_._ Tonight upon the midnight moon._ I fold the worn cloth carefully and tuck it away in a drawer before taking leave of my place and hailing a cab to this place know as The Dal.

The drive takes slightly longer than I expected. As I pay the driver his fare, I glance at the clock in the cab. _11:15pm_. I have forty five minutes to stake my claim and move beyond this lifetime of isolated confinement. I saunter to the door and casually make my way into the establishment. My methodical plan to size up the choices presented before me goes out the window when my eyes lock with hers and instantly, I know. _She is the one._


	2. Chapter 2 - Bo

The drive takes slightly longer than I expected. As I pay the driver his fare, I glance at the clock in the cab. _11:15pm_. I have forty five minutes to stake my claim and move beyond this lifetime of isolated confinement. I saunter to the door and casually make my way into the establishment. My methodical plan to size up the choices presented before me goes out the window when my eyes lock with hers and instantly, I know. _She is the one._

In that brief moment, her eyes flash blue. With confidence, I walk in her direction through the crowd. Her friends are tossing back shots with ease and I wonder just how long they have been sitting in those same seats. While those same friends seem lost in laughter and conversation, this beautiful brunette's focus remains directed at me. She blinks her eyes and when they reopen, the color is back to a dark, rich brown. I'm curious to her changing eye color and what that signifies. Her long hair is flowing over her shoulders but thank the heavens it does not block the view of her tight low cut top and the incredible cleavage it attempts to cover.

She whispers something to the three beautiful women next to her and moves towards me. Her leather pants appear like a second skin and I feel an arousal building inside me. I'm caught off guard that she is approaching me when it's my night to do the choosing. I sense her confidence radiating as she nears, and I automatically assume her true nature as a fae lies somewhere bound to her sexuality.

Keeping my confidence, I curl my lips upward, sending her my seductive smile. Her eyes flash blue once more as she looks me over from head to toe. Our paths meet somewhere in the middle of the bar, where we stand a few inches apart and surrounded by drunken patrons.

_"If you've been to this way station before, then I'm losing my edge, because I'm certain I would never forget a face like yours."_

Her tone oozed every bit of sexuality that radiated off her body. I have never felt a loss of control like this before, but the euphoria washing over me is quite welcome.

_"Don't doubt your edge, beautiful. I have never been here before and we've never had the pleasure, until now. Trust me. You would remember if we did."_

I can't tell if she's caught by surprise at my confidence or if she's feeding off it, but either way, I have her attention.

_"Tell me your name,"_ I say evenly.

_"Ysabeau, or you can just call me Bo. And you are?"_

_"I am Ara."_

She extends her hand towards me. _"It's nice to meet you Ara."_

I take her hand and instantly feel a pulse run through my fingers, up my arm and spread directly to my core. Unsure of her power, my defenses kick in and instantly my pheromones dissipate into the air around me. I can tell Bo breathes them in, for her eyes flash blue for a third time but in this instance they remain glowing. She is certainly a sexual creature of some sort, and my arousal heightens as I know that I will come to discover what type of fae I am going to claim as my mate.

_"We need to leave now,"_ I command gently.

_"Follow me,"_ she replies, keeping her hand on mine and periodically emitting low pulses through our connection.

I follow her through the crowd to a doorway that she opens and then locks behind us. We carefully maneuver down a stone stairwell and arrive in a dimly lit living quarters under the bar. I only manage to notice some of my surroundings as I can't pull my focus from this gorgeous creature. Our pace slows to a stop when we are standing in the middle of the room and she turns to face me once again.

I take the hand not entwined with hers and bring it softly to her chin. Her skin is soft to my touch, and my desires to feel more of her trigger a larger release of my pheromones. Invisible and odorless, she has no proof I'm pumping magic into the air but she senses it. Her breathing catches at my touch and her piercing blue eyes get brighter.

_"What are you?"_ She whispers, basking in the lust that has enveloped us. Her pulses grow stronger, and I recognize they are elevating my hormones to dangerous levels. I lick my lower lip in anticipation of this night I have waited for. Without any answer to her question, our mouths crash together in a bruising kiss. I slide my hand to the back of her neck, tightening my grasp in her hair and pulling her deeper into me. I feel her hand leave mine but find my waist instead, where her grip tightens to my hips. Our mouths meld together passionately, the desires flooding between us as our tongues seek out each other and slide together with need

Her hands wrap around my back, sliding quickly from my ass upward over the mesh webbing barely covering my skin. She locates the zipper of my dress and slides it down with ease, grabbing the material and pulling it downward and dropping it off my body where it puddles at my feet. Her sudden movement makes the small hair on my arms stand on edge and I hiss at the incredible sensation her touch creates. I tug on her shirt, sliding it over her head while I dip my lips to her beckoning neck, sucking on her tender skin and seeking out my perfect place to land my mark when the time is right.

Her hands are removing my bra as mine are doing the same to hers, our labored breathing separating us for but a moment. As I stand there in only my panties and heels, she grabs my shoulders and brings her mouth back to mine, when I feel an intense pull through my lips. Opening my eyes, I see a stream of blue light leaving my mouth and entering hers. "_Ahhh, she's a succubus_!" As the thought echoes through my mind, I smile at my fortune for choosing a succubus as a mate that would ensure my own fae mating needs would always be fulfilled.

I allow her to drink deeply of my chi, not that I could stop her anyway. The sensation blurs my sight and sends my body into a hyper state of awareness. As she stops her feed, my desires are peaking and I know that my timing is near perfect. I push her to the sofa nearby and reach for her boots and pants, removing them with her assistance as her completely naked form now rests before me. She rips my panties with force, tossing them aside as I climb onto the sofa and straddle her. Pressing my center against her, she moans as the wetness seeping from me reaches her. Her hands are pulling on the small of my back, driving my body deeper against hers. Feeling her skin under my fingertips triggers my innate reaction to spin a weave around this luscious prey, but I suppress my nature as I palm her breasts before taking one in my mouth and sucking greedily.

_"Oh Ara, I'm so…so hungry."_

I don't need to look at her eyes to know that the succubus is controlling her now, and my ability to feed her a limitless chi will in no way impact my mission to make her my mate.

_"Then feed from me, Bo. Take what you need,"_ I whisper as I bring my lips back to hers.

My hand snakes between our bodies and I slide my fingers between her wet folds, stroking her teasingly as she begins another pull of chi from my lips. I feel her hand slide between my legs and her fingers plunge into me, causing my muscles to initially clench around her digits. I begin to rock against her, reveling in the full feeling of her inside me, the glorious sensation of sharing my chi with her and the ravenous dance my fingers display over her hardened nub, our rhythm syncing beautifully together. Our mutual moans and voiced pleasures escalate quickly. She slows the chi flow to a complete stop and I know my time is now.

I slide my lips to her neck, sucking and kissing her delicate skin with a forbidden passion. I feel my fae coming out to play, and without control, my teeth shift millimeters to expose two of the tiniest and sharpest fangs, already dripping with my own private corruption. I move my mouth to the sensitive spot near her collarbone that I sought out earlier and run my tongue along her skin, tasting a mix of salt and desire radiating from her. She is moaning into my ear and I feel my climax nearing. She's bucking her hips up into my hand, my fingers now rubbing her engorged clit faster and faster. As her body starts to shudder, my orgasm explodes from within, her moans turn to cries of _"yes!"_ and I bite down on my mark, piercing her skin and releasing my venom into the succubus. The space around us electrifies. Blue chi swirls around us freely, washing over our skin and through our pores into our very souls, completing our bond and bringing this incredible succubus into my web to forever be my mate.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tamsin

The drive takes slightly longer than I expected. As I pay the driver his fare, I glance at the clock in the cab. _11:15pm_. I have forty five minutes to stake my claim and move beyond this lifetime of isolated confinement. I saunter to the door and casually make my way into the establishment. My methodical plan to size up the choices presented before me goes out the window when my eyes lock with hers and instantly, I know. _She is the one._

Her double-take draws me in. I feel her hesitation in stealing a second glance in my direction, and while she tries to do so discretely, my attention locks solely on her movements. She stands tall and carries herself with a confident physical presence, and I imagine the strength she carries under that blue leather jacket would not disappoint. I notice a badge peeking out from the corner of her belt, allowing me to assume she is some of type fae security or police officer. Carefully I maneuver through the crowd to an empty bar stool a few feet away from the woman destined to be my mate. Sliding onto my seat, I cross my legs and allow my dress to hike up further, revealing the length of my bare thigh to any wandering eye. I listen to her friends' laughter and conversation in between their shots of an amber liquid. As I wait for the busy barkeeper to take my drink order, my predatory nature takes over and without control, I emit my familiar pheromones into the surrounding space. Knowing she is close enough to feel their impact, I ignore the fact that there are others within reach of their effects as well.

The barkeeper finally approaches me.

"Welcome. I am Trick, keeper of this way station. You haven't been here before, have you?" He asks politely, but I know that he'll want me to declare myself while present.

"No sir, I haven't, but I'm happy to sign in if you shall have your register available?" I keep my tone even and polite, wanting to obey all the standard fae rules without disrupting the eve of my chosen destiny.

He smiles and nods. I can tell he is grateful for my obedience, and I only imagine how many visiting fae argue with him time and time again when they don't want their movements recorded in a log somewhere. "Thank you. I'll return with the book momentarily." He takes leave behind the bar while I wait.

It is then that I feel her hovering over my shoulder. I breathe deeply, the scent of whiskey mixed with desire filling me. I gently tilt my head over my shoulder. I am mesmerized by her features. Green with hints of blue lining the edges of her beautiful eyes, and lips that instantly beckon me to lick my own. She stares at me cautiously as I smile and emit another dose of pheromones into the air around us. I notice her glance down at my exposed thighs and she shifts uncomfortably in place, trying to conceal her wants.

_"My eyes are up here, officer."_ I allow that final word to roll off my tongue, delivering a taste of my seduction.

She raises her brow and smirks, not the response I was looking for but clearly indicating she has her own agenda at the moment.

_"It's detective,"_ she replies with a hint of power. That tone triggers my defenses, although my pheromones are already pumping from the arousal building within.

_"My apologies detective. My mistake. Let me make it up to you."_

I spin my bar stool slowly in her direction and uncross my legs, keeping my heels balanced on the bar stool foot rest. My body now faces her. I watch her eyes sweep over my body again, her hands flexing at her sides. She steps towards me, parting my knees slightly and stepping between my legs. Overwhelmed by her touch, the wetness floods my center and my breath catches in my throat. She places her hands on my thighs as she leans closer to me. I know my predatory scent has enthralled her deeply, but she seems wise, and I fear she is recognizing her temptation as induced. We hover in that frozen moment until I place my hand onto hers. I bite my lip before smiling again. She hasn't responded to my offer yet, and while I have no clue the type of fae standing before me, her internal battle between deciphering my abilities and giving in to her desires proves she has centuries of experience walking this realm. While that revelation doesn't narrow the field of fae she could be, it does make me adjust my approach. Fae that have been around for as long as we have do not show much interest in slow dances or subtlety. I lean towards her a little as well, closing the gap between us so that I can whisper words only meant for her ears.

_"Take me out of here right now, before I take you right here in front of everybody."_

My assumption proves correct, and my direct approach makes her abandon her friends and lead me out of The Dal before the barkeeper ever returned with the visitor log. The door slams behind us, and the thickness of the warm, night air does little to soothe my libido. She leads me down the dark street, my heels echoing off the brick buildings as we pass. She turns into a hidden alley, where we walk but twenty paces before she pins me to the wall, the warmth of the bricks from the summer heat permeating through my dress.

Her hands grasp at my waist as she presses a desperate kiss to my mouth. I drink in her whiskey taste as I feel her tongue entwine with mine. I allow her to lead and dominate the moment, reading her well enough to know that giving her the sensation of control will have her walk right into my waiting web. Her kissing is fierce and forceful. I bite her lip slightly as I find myself fighting my own nature to control her. I tug at her jacket, pulling her closer to me. Knowing she will waste little time, I un-tuck her shirt and slide my hands under the hem and onto her bare skin. My grip tightens as I explore her solid muscles with my desperately seeking fingers. She moves her mouth to my neck, sucking with such power that I'm certain she has already marked me.

A moan escapes my throat, overcome by the thought of events soon to come. Her breathing is irregular, and I feel her fighting her senses to stop and run from me, knowing there is something lurking just below my surface. I'm already emitting my pheromones at full force. She is tougher than I initially realized, and I'm hopeful that my words can complete what my chemicals were struggling to finish.

"_Take me, detective._ _Fuck me_…_please..._" I breathe these words across her ear. Her hands are on my breasts, squeezing through my dress and hardening my nipples. I run my hand tightly over her jeans between her legs, feeling the heat emanating from her sex as I cup it with my hand. She rubs against my hand, and I'm certain the seam on her pants is perfectly creating friction as it rubs her in just the right way. I feel her unraveling more and more. She pulls back slightly as she shakes her head sideways, fighting her fae surfacing. I continue rubbing her, wanting desperately to overcome her doubt of my motives and keep her entrenched in the moment. I watch her face morph quickly, darkening eyes, a narrowed brow and two beautiful feathered wings sprouting from her back, piercing through her jacket and shielding our bodies from the dark of night.

"_Don't look in my eyes_," she whispers as she squeezes them shut. I recognize she was trying to shield me from her power, and in that moment, I knew I would be triumphant in my quest. While I did not expect a valkyrie to surface from this sexy blonde, I knew that making her my mate would bestow upon me her ability to be reborn, giving me everlasting life. I couldn't even begin to wrap my head around thoughts of immortality, and as her wings gently brushed against my arms, I sensed her fear that I would now run after seeing her valkyrie rising from within.

"_Valkyrie_," I whisper. "_Fuck me_."

She hikes my dress up and grasps the top of my panties to pull them down. The brick wall is digging into my back and I bring my lips back to hers, snaking my tongue into her mouth and moaning into it. She slides two fingers inside me, voicing her arousal as she discovers my wetness now covering her fingers as she eagerly slides in and out of me. A few forceful thrusts make me come on her hand as I scream my pleasures aloud. I'm floating from the sensation she has washed over me, and my moment to claim her is now upon us. I unbutton her jeans and tug them down roughly, lowering them just enough to expose her treasured apex. With renewed strength, I rotate our positions and push her against the wall, pulling her fingers from me as I drop to my knees and bring my tongue to her. She tastes marvelous and future visions of our eternal coupling race through my mind.

"_Oh fuck!_" she exclaimed, allowing the pleasure to override all other thoughts. I lapped her wetness, sucking her clit into my mouth as she brought her hands to my head and held me firmly in place.

"_Oh yes baby, that's it. Right there, ohhh, yeeessss…"_ I tightened my lips around her hardening nub, drawing it into my mouth and pinning her hips between me and the brick wall. She rocked slightly and pushed my head deeper into her as her climax began to build. I dug my nails into her ass through her half-removed jeans, possessing her with desire. I drowned in her arousal as she crested the precipice of her orgasm. I watched her overcome by the glorious sensation of her peak for but a moment before I felt my teeth shift and my tiny razor sharp fangs expose themselves. I deftly moved to her thigh and sank my teeth into her muscular flesh, securing the valkyrie as my mate for all eternity.


	4. Chapter 4 - Evony

The drive takes slightly longer than I expected. As I pay the driver his fare, I glance at the clock in the cab. _11:15pm_. I have forty five minutes to stake my claim and move beyond this lifetime of isolated confinement. I saunter to the door and casually make my way into the establishment. My methodical plan to size up the choices presented before me goes out the window when my eyes lock with hers and instantly, I know. _She is the one._

I was drawn to her unmatched beauty. Long, flowing curly hair framed her gorgeous jaw line as a devious smile crossed her face. I knew instantly who she was. While I wasn't a local fae to this area, I made it a point to know the power players wherever my travels led me. Seeing her photo prior to this moment did little to convey the sex appeal she held. Her strapless, purple dress left little to the imagination of what lie beneath. I had to close my mouth as I realized I was being pulled into her seductive gaze. I push my shoulders back a bit as I stand near the main entrance, recomposing myself and focusing on my destiny. My pheromones start seeping out of me uncontrollably, speaking volumes for what my body is craving. I watch her say something to her friends who all seem to nod compliantly and go back to their own drunken conversation. She winks at me before walking away from the bar.

I work my way through the crowd, catching a glimpse of her confident stride as her hips sway with each step. That dress hugs her ass to perfection. She opens a wooden door marked _exit_ and before slipping through it, looks over her shoulder and smiles at me once more. I raise my brow and flash a smile directed at her, pulling a response from her that involves her tongue sweeping over her bottom lip. She steps through the door and it quietly closes behind her. I take several more steps to the same door and open it, coming upon a cobblestone street on the other side of the building. A few strangers stand along the sidewalk, enjoying a cigarette or random conversation. Before me, a stretch limo sits idle with the back door wide open.

Confident in my quest, I carefully walk in my high heels over the stone street and slide into the limo, closing the door behind me. My fingertips tingle, the enclosure of the vehicle reminiscent of an elaborate cocoon. As I settle into the forward facing seat, I see her sitting on the bench seat running the length of the entire left side of the limo. I angle my body in her direction and outstretch my legs so my heels rest in front of her. Her tan and oh-so-toned legs were crossed with very little of her dress covering them, giving me quite a glimpse of what lie underneath. I could easily tell she was not wearing any panties, and the smooth skin so visible to my eyes made my teeth start to shift a little early. Keeping my lips together, I will my internal fae much patience and keep her at bay. My pheromones waft through the now enclosed space and I know their potency will permeate her resolve quickly.

She reaches her hand to the ceiling and presses a small button.

_"Yes, Morrigan?"_ the voice in the speaker asks.

_"Drive until I tell you otherwise."_ Her voice simply drips with power.

_"Yes, ma'am."_

I feel the limo start its slow roll away from the bar, sending vibrations from the stone street through every nerve fiber in my being. Recalling several stories about this woman sitting before me, I know it will take a monumental move on my part to show her that I wasn't just another disposable fae.

I carefully shift off the seat and bring my body to a kneeling position next to her. She tilts her head in curiosity, and I am certain to not disappoint. I trail my fingers over her ankle, and slowly unbuckle the clasp securely holding her spiked heel to her foot. Placing the shoe carefully onto the limo floor, I kissed the top of her foot and trailed my lips along her ankle, over her calf and swirl my tongue against the soft flesh just above her knee. I gently uncross her legs, moving my attention to the other and repeating the same steps so that both feet were now bare.

She signals her enjoyment of the attention with conscious, audible breaths and delicate sounds vibrating through her throat. As my lips move further up her thigh, I pause and look up at her, pulling her deep into my desire. I purposely let an _mmmmm_ sound escape my lips followed by the simply whispered word, _"Delicious."_

She bites her bottom lip. _"Flattery will get you everywhere, Ms…."_

I sit back on my heels and reach behind my neck to lower the zipper on my dress. Keeping my eyes on hers, I slowly pull the zipper low enough that I can reach around my back to lower it fully. She leans back in her seat, enjoying the show every bit as much as I enjoy giving it. I slide the straps over my arms one after the other, purposely dragging my fingertips across my skin now on display. I shimmy the material off my body along with my panties down past my thighs until it hits the floor where my knees now rest. With careful movements as to not lose my balance, I remove it fully from around my legs and toss the garments to where her heels remain. I unclasp my bra with one swift motion and dangle it to the side of my body before dropping it. On full display, I officially capture Evony's complete attention.

Finally answering her earlier question, I whisper, _"Ms. Ara will do just fine."_

I grip the bottom hem of her dress, barely covering anything below her waist and push it up and over her ass as she lifts her body slightly to assist. I smell her arousal, inciting my pheromones to blanket the woman I plan to claim as my mate. I can't help but look at her naked lower half and feel my inner fae battling to break out again so soon. I slide the purple material up past her waist and over her breasts. She raises her arms to the sky and the dress easily slips over her head. She is quite a sight, the beauty of her curves and muscles melding together perfectly. Still on my knees, I slide between her legs and lather her upper body with careful attention. Well placed kisses, kneading hands, licks and sucks touch all her sensitive spots as her arousal builds. Evony's breathing audibly changes again and I hear the labored need increasing as I continue to ignite the slow burn within her.

Finally breaking her, I feel her hands on my shoulders, pulling me towards her as she lies back onto the limo seat. I follow her lead, covering her and pressing the length of my body against her. I grind my pelvis downward, drawing out the loudest moan to cross her lips yet. I cover her moans with my mouth, absorbing the sounds that are now fueling my quest. I rub my center against hers, feeling our arousal connect and creating a slippery surface where our bodies touch. I clench my internal walls when I feel her fingernails digging into the flesh of my back, holding me close as she rolls her hips upward to meet mine.

Hastening my pace slightly, I bite gently on her neck, toying with her pulse point and attempting to suppress my fae's desire a little while longer. Our bodies sync in harmony, riding against the other as our hearts race with rapid beats and our lungs battle to inhale enough air to sustain our muscles. She is moaning into my ear and I bury my face into her neck. Our engorged nubs grow impossibly harder, desperate for more contact to release the pressure building within. Pressed together tightly, my long hair mixes with hers, shrouding our faces from the space around us. My fingertips begin to tingle again, the fae within is overpowering my control, and as my razor sharp fangs appear once again, this time I do not attempt to suppress. I run my tongue over the two points now protruding from my gums, tasting my own venom as it flows freely. Without patience, I delve my teeth into her neck, inducing her orgasm as I release my serum into her bloodstream. I suck her neck with greed and determination while filling her with my poison, binding her to me as my mate and fulfilling our destiny.


	5. Chapter 5 - Lauren

The drive takes slightly longer than I expected. As I pay the driver his fare, I glance at the clock in the cab. _11:15pm_. I have forty five minutes to stake my claim and move beyond this lifetime of isolated confinement. I saunter to the door and casually make my way into the establishment. My methodical plan to size up the choices presented before me goes out the window when my eyes lock with hers and instantly, I know. _She is the one._

She carries an air of innocence around her. Flanked by friends on all sides, she looks at me with a curiosity I haven't seen before. She tries to maintain her existence in whatever conversation she was having, but I see her distraction with my presence. She raises her glass and sips her cocktail, alluringly wrapping her lips around the straw and drawing the beverage into her mouth. While I have no sense as to what type of fae she may be, my instant attraction to this beautiful blonde easily makes my decision to claim her as my mate.

I walk the perimeter of the bar, keeping my eyes on her in a voyeur-esque manner. She watches me in return, and within moments she's rising from her chair and cautiously approaching me. Her tight oxford shirt clings around her breasts, and the two open top buttons allow me to gaze upon her creamy white skin. She runs a hand through her hair as she walks in my direction and exhales a deep breath I did not know she was holding. Sensing her interest, I shift my weight to my left leg and perch my right hand on my hip waiting for her final approach. She steps immediately in front of me and looks me over carefully. I am in awe of her stunning brown eyes, and I feel she has trained them well to mask the depths of what she holds within. My pheromones are freely flowing to entice her, and her inquisitive look is quickly replaced by one of sheer joy.

"_Amazing_." It is the only word to escape her lips. She says it like a statement of discovery, and now my curiosity is burning to know what she has deduced from our mere minute together.

_"If you're complimenting me, then thank you,"_ I reply smoothly, wanting her to divulge her thoughts.

_"Come with me. Please."_ She reaches for my hand. I take her grasp and follow her out of the doorway I came through moments earlier. We walk in silence, hand in hand, for two blocks. She occasionally looks over at me as we walk but says nothing more. I feel my fingertips starting to tingle against her touch, and I consider allowing my spinnerets to weave a web around this luscious specimen before I conquer her as my mate. We come upon a metal door, where she punches a code into a small metal box, opening the door for us to enter.

The pristine white hallways lead us through a medical facility of some sort until we arrive at an office. We step inside and I scan the room, taking in the desk and sofa with sparse decorations otherwise. My guard goes up, uncertain if I am walking into a trap. My pheromones maximize their output, and somehow she senses my change. She turns the lock on the door, breathes in deeply and takes both of my hands into her own.

_"I'm not going to hurt you,"_ she replies quietly. The words are soft and tender, absorbed into the space surrounding us. My mind is spinning, and while my fears are heightened, I feel uncharacteristically safe in her presence. Confused by this onset of uncertainty, I realize that our intertwined hands are now covered in a fine thread of silk. I glance down at our hands as does she. She pulls them apart with ease, fascinated at the threads dangling from her fingertips. Her eyes meet mine once more.

_"You're an Arachne, aren't you? I sensed your pheromones at The Dal, and this incredible silk web reinforces my initial theory."_

My first thought is simply brilliance. This gorgeous, sexy woman standing before me figures my fae faster than anyone I have ever encountered. I am stunned into silence. She breathes another deep breath, inhaling the air around us which I am certain is thick with my lust-filled toxins. I sense she is aware of it, although it is tasteless and odorless to all that I know. Now, I am the one enthralled by this incredible creature.

_"How do you know? How…how can you sense my pheromones? What...what kind of fae are you?"_

She smiles at me. "_The insatiable curious human doctor type."_

While my mind processes this beautiful woman's words, I have very little time to react before she touches my necklace, coursing energy directly to my core.

_"Did you weave this?"_

I simply nod yes, wondering how a human could be the first in centuries to recognize my work and recognize my inner fae. The complexity of this moment overwhelms me, and my inner Arachne is listening to the ticking of the clock as I know that I must finalize my mating before the hands strike midnight. Never has one of my kind attempted to claim a human. The doctor is giving off her own pheromones, and my arousal is ever increasing as I stand in this enclosed space next to her. I reach for her shirt buttons and slowly open them one by one until her shirt hangs wide open and affords me a better view.

_"I know what you're doing."_

I hear her words as I push the shirt from her shoulders, reach around her back to unclasp her sky blue, lace bra.

_"Mmm-hmm."_ I confirm her notions with that simple response, unable to stop my destiny centuries in the making.

_"You're choosing me as your mate." _Her words are breathy and arousing.

_"Mmmm-hmmm."_ I reply again, trailing kisses along her neck and playfully biting her earlobe.

She doesn't fight me, and her willingness to surrender makes my fae crave her that much more. She runs her hands over my dress hesitantly, drunk on my pheromones and succumbing to temptation. I must taste this intoxicating creature, and as I bring my lips to hers, she melts into my body and releases her own building desires.

This incredible human responds positively to my advances. Our hands claw at the other desperate for contact. Questing lips and tongues swiftly battle for control as our mouths press bruising kisses to one another. Clothes are shed in a heightened frenzy as we stumble into and out of every corner of the room. Our rapid movements reflect our needs surfacing with a rivaled intensity. Between heated breaths and desperate moans, she voices her scientific knowledge of my mating ritual.

_"This is your night, isn't it? Once your fae surfaces and your fangs are plunged into me, I will become an Arachne, we bind together and I become your one and only."_

Her brilliance is sexy and I am turned on by her knowledge of my kind. I answer in the affirmative and press her against the desk. The contents resting on the desk's surface are tossed aside, syringes and paperwork scattering about. Her hands fumble over the materials strewn about as I lower my mouth to her left breast and run my tongue over her hardened nipple. She moves her one hand to the back of my head, threading her fingers through my hair and tightening her grip. She begs me to touch her, and her words are filling my ears and overloading my senses. My hands wrap around her back, pulling her to the edge of the desk, her legs instinctively wrapping around my waist. My heated apex meets hers and I gasp at the sensation coursing through my body.

I lift her carefully from the desk, her arms now wrapped around my neck as I bring my lips back to hers. My tongue fills her mouth as my hands squeeze her ass, pulling her impossibly closer to me. Our bodies are sweating, and the friction between us increases as I walk several steps across the room to the empty sofa. I lower the sensual doctor down carefully, her arms still loosely around my neck. She knows my fae is raging out of control. I can see it in her eyes, and yet hers are void of all fear, full of nothing but wanton desire.

I slide one hand between our bodies as does she, both slipping fingers inside the other and eliciting ragged moans and vocal pleas. We stroke rapidly with jerky movements and my orgasm begins to wash over me. I feel her muscles contracting around my fingers. She grabs my chin in one hand and as I open my mouth, my teeth shift and my fangs drop into view. Our orgasms erupt simultaneously and as I lower my mouth towards her neck, I feel a piercing prick in my shoulder. The mix of pleasure and pain swirling in my body stuns my movements. I cry out into the luscious blonde locks of the doctor, feeling our mutual spasms subsiding as my rocking hips slow to a stop. Unsure of what just happened, I ride out the pleasure and lock eyes with the woman under me. She is staring at me intently while trying to catch her breath. I look towards my shoulder that feels a stinging sensation. Hovering next to my arm is her hand, grasping a plunged syringe. I instinctively lower my mouth onto her neck and bite down but nothing happens. I suck on her skin and try again, but I feel no release of my own personal poison.

I run my tongue over my teeth and realize that my fangs are no longer present. My heart rate remains elevated despite my lack of movement. I pull my hand from between her legs, bringing the sexy doctor to moan at the pleasure as my fingers escaped her hold. I attempt to activate my spinnerets but no silk threads form. Instead, I have mere fingers covered in the blonde's delicious wetness. Uncertain of what is happening, I sit up and shift off the doctor, staring at my hands and trying desperately to bear my fangs.

She too, sits up and stares at me. As she is regaining her own focus from our intense coupling, she drops the syringe and pulls my face towards hers. Her gentle touch soothes me, and I can't help but get lost in her kisses that grace my lips. I find my arousal building again, but before we continue I must know.

_"What did you do to me?_" I ask glancing at the syringe now lying on the floor.

Her fingertips run over my chin as she smiles that million dollar smile directed right at me.

_"I made you human. I choose you."_

**The End**

**_And that's a wrap! I clearly couldn't choose so instead I allowed myself the pleasure of choosing them all. Although I do personally have a favorite 99% of the time… Who would you choose? _******


End file.
